


Affinity

by Bonster



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Patrolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/pseuds/Bonster
Summary: Buffy and Tara on patrol.
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Buffy Summers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Buffy Flash 2019





	Affinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).

Patrol's quiet until it isn't, as a gang of vamps surround them.

Buffy takes out two, and Tara takes out two of her own before a third knocks her down.

Buffy's breath catches as she sees that. She hurriedly finishes off the one in front of herself and runs over. She stabs the vamp hovering over Tara just as it's leaning down. Tara sneezes from the dust.

Buffy's hit by how adorable Tara is. She smiles at her.

Tara smiles back, but then fear crosses her face as her eyes dart to Buffy's side.

Buffy swings her stake and bullseye! "Another one gone," Buffy says, as she shakes her shoulders to the beat in her head. However, when she tries to lift her foot, she trips in Tara's skirt, and falls beside her friend.

There's a moment where they stare at each other before they both start laughing.

Buffy rolls onto her back, chuckling. They lay there for a few seconds. The stars glint above them, and the air that had been full of the sounds of battle is still and peaceful.

Tara takes Buffy's hand. Her fingers press so light it feels like butterfly wings. The hesitancy there... Buffy can tell it's a question, maybe even a declaration.

Buffy takes a deep breath and looks over at her friend. She thinks about the comfort she's found with Tara these past few months. She thinks about what actual happiness could look like, the potential of _them_. She finds it's something she wants.

Smiling softly, she squeezes back.


End file.
